Sometimes
by Luna333L
Summary: Lily Luna comes to Hogwarts, and meets the original Luna's daughter.  Every chapter begins with the word sometimes.  I'm bad at summaries, so, just read it, please.  Review!
1. That's a Name

**Hello, people! Congratulations, you have found my new fanfic, Sometimes. At the beginning of each chapter I will write a sentence beginning with the word sometimes. This is about Lily L. Potter meeting Luna's daughter. (Yes, I know Luna doesn't have a daughter, but this is MY story.) J. K. R. owns everything, I own nothing. By the way, Luna kept the last name Lovegood and gave it to her daughter. I don't know why, but she did, so deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes the best friends are made when you aren't trying to make them.<p>

My first year at Hogwarts was about to begin! All I could see was the steam from the Hogwarts Express. Well, and my dad of course, stopping to talk to friends. It always is funny to see him sprint past the usual people trying to get his autograph. He's quite famous, really, the " Boy Who Lived" and everything. Although, now, he's more like the man who lived.

People were staring at me, too, and I just wanted to get on the train…

"Lily!" I heard my mom's voice yell over the din of the crowd. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

I wandered over to where her voice was coming from, and I saw her talking to a tall, blond woman with the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She had a girl about my age standing next to her.

When my mom noticed me, she piped up, "Lily, this is Luna Lovegood. She is the reason your middle name is Luna. She, your father, and I used to be friends back at school."

Mrs. Lovegood's daughter took a step forward.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "Do you want to sit next to me on the train? I don't think I can stand listening to our parents making small talk any longer."

"Uh, sure, I guess," I replied very eloquently, and followed her up to the train.

We dragged our bags up toward the maroon steam engine, and I grinned when she leapt into a compartment doing an impression of her mother.

"Nargles are everywhere!" She exclaimed in a lofty voice, and then began checking for them under our seats.

She looked exactly like her mother, except with light violet eyes and tons of freckles. Her hair was also a dark, rich gold color, instead of her mom's almost white tangled mess.

It was then that I realized I didn't have a clue what the girl's name was.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Brookelyndra. "

"Whoa. That's a name."

"Yeah. Most people call me Brooke, because if they call me by my full name, I kill them."

I grinned at her. "My name's Lily Luna."

"Luna? Like my mom?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

We were going to be good friends, I could just tell.

* * *

><p>"Lovegood, Brookelyndra!"<p>

I perked up. Please, please, _please _let her be in Gryffindor…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Darn it.

I hadn't been sorted yet, but I just knew I would be in Gryffindor, my whole family is. So, when I put the tattered old hat on my head, I was not expecting…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Uhhhh…that wasn't supposed to happen.

Brooke grinned at me as I stumbled, dazed, to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I settled into my new bed in my new dormitory. The other girls, other than Brooke were Carly Mython, Cynthia Idko, Pearl Zabini (the daughter of two Slytherins), Marley Willow, and Kate March. Oh, and Destructra Riddle (do not ask about the name).<p>

My bed was between Cynthia's and Brooke's.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, completely freaked out. Brooke was sitting on her bed, completely glowing in the pearly moonlight streaming in from the window. Blue and green flames were shooting out of her wand, and when she noticed me watching, she smirked.<p>

"What are you doing? Is that actually fire?"

"Yup. Just goofing off before the teachers can tell us the rules."

"So, you're technically not-"

"Breaking them. Right," she giggled, cutting me off.

"Where'd you find out how to do that?"

"School books."

I just snickered and fell asleep, smiling at my new best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter! Please review, hope you liked. The other girls' names were chosen by my real friends, so try to just ignore the fact that one of them is named Destructra. Cynthia's last name was chosen because when I asked my friend to come up with a last name she said I don't know, so, Idk with an o to make it more pronounceable. Heehee.<strong>


	2. Oh, Lovely

**Chapter 2!**

**This is a filler chapter,, but please enjoy anyway!**

**Forgot the disclaimer on chapter one, so nothing belongs to me, J. K. Rowling is a genius!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes you should just shut up and listen.<p>

"Hey, Lily."

"Hi Cynthia."

Cynthia was trotting to catch up with me, her short gold hair framing her face perfectly.

"Ready for Herbology? I heard that my mom's old friend, Neville Longbottom, teaches," I said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"Cool."

"But I also heard we have to stay in Greenhouse One."

"Oh, lovely," she muttered. Greenhouse One was known for having a bunch of boring plants in it, and nothing remotely fun.

She looked up from the book she'd been pouring over as we stepped onto the sunny grounds. "It says here that-"

"Oh look! It's a little dog."

"That's not a dog, it's a niffler," she laughed, "Take off your watch, quick!"

"Why?"

"They like shiny things," she explained, leafing through her book, as the small fuzzy creature pounced on a seventh year covered in jewelry. "I can't imagine why one's out here, though."

"How did you know it was a niffler?"

"Just did."

Ah. Of course.

Greenhouse One was actually more interesting than you might expect. There were pots full of bright yellow flowers that tried to hop out of their container, vines growing up the walls that had little purple pods constantly swelling on them, and a giant pink flower in the middle of all the little tables set up for students, that opened its petals apart once in a while and let out a sigh.

I was sitting at a table with Brooke, Cynthia, and Carly. Carly's curly brown hair was falling into one of the pots of what looked like little green twigs that we were studying.

Professor Longbottom came over to our table just as Carly screamed like the little girl that she was. (She's petite, but actually one of the oldest first years.) We didn't need to ask why.

The twigs had all suddenly shot forward several inches out of the soil, and giant blue blooms had burst out all over them. Juice had also squirted out, which was the reason Carly had screamed, for it had hit her full in the face.

I honestly wasn't concerned, and apparently neither was Brooke, because she burst out giggling, and pulled the plant away from the now nearly hysterical Carly.

"And that class, is the reason it is called the "Fountain Plant"," Prof. Longbottom explained, because the whole class was watching by now. "You won't have any homework, since it's the first day, but I doubt your other teachers will be so kind. Don't worry, Miss Mython, it isn't poisonous, and it washes right out of clothes."

"But-but-it burns," she whimpered.

Brooke snorted.

"I think-" started the Professor, but was cut off.

"Ooooh, what if I have to go to the Hospital Wing my first day?"

"I really don't thi-"

"Oh no, I'll be known forever as the stupid girl who was covered in plant ooze. Shut up, Brooke!"

Brooke couldn't suppress her giggles, and I wasn't sure I would be able to for much longer. Cynthia was just watching, smirking to herself.

"Now, it's alright-"

"No it's not!"

Thankfully, the bell rang, and Carly ran out the door, muttering about horrors I could only begin to imagine.

When Cynthia, Brooke, and I finally caught up to her outside Transfiguration, the first words out of Cynthia's mouth were, "You should have just shut up and listened."

We all burst out giggling, except of course Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was basically just to get to know some of the girls, and so Neville could appear.<strong>

**Review! Or I shall become as hysteric as Carly.**


	3. Felicity

**Soooooo, chapter three! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, weekends aren't as fun as the week itself.<p>

Potions was actually my favorite subject, as weird as that may seem. I always loved cooking with mom at home, and this was better than cooking, because strange stuff happened when you drank the potion. For instance, Carly spilled knocked her cauldron onto Pearl, whose mouth was open. Little Miss Zabini ended up sprouting purple warts all over, and I mean all over. Ick.

The Professor for potions is none other than Blaise Zabini, her father, so that little situation did not end well for Carly. All in all though, Prof. Zabini is pretty nice.

Transfiguration was also a fun class. Taught by Professor Abbott, (and she's really nice) Transfiguration is probably my next favorite subject. On our third day, Marley and Cynthia, who were paired up, awed everyone when they both succeeded in turning a small box of Bertie Bott's Beans into a snow globe, which was, as Prof. Abbott put it, extremely advanced.

Charms was always interesting. It was taught by Prof. Chang, who, honestly, really got on my nerves, but the class was still reasonably fun.

One day in Charms, Destructra, who was really quite nice despite the name, managed to completely soak our dear Professor in fire-whiskey, when it came spurting out of her wand. Thankfully, Miss Chang was kind enough to actually add points for Destructra, because it was "advanced, even if not called for, magic". Cynthia naturally was able to float her feather on her first try, which was the actual assignment.

Charms is always chaotic, with every shooting potentially dangerous spells every which way.

History of Magic is a bore. Professor Binns still teaches, and I heard he even taught my parents. He just drones on and on, until somebody, usually Pearl, falls asleep and starts snoring.

The only time I've had fun in his class was when some boys who are also in the first year decided to prank our ghostly teacher.

Carlos Boot and Timmy Finnigan both decided that it would be fun if they brought some ketchup from breakfast and painted themselves with it when Prof. Binns started talking about the bloody goblin rebellions. They ended up in the hospital wing, and then in Prof. Chang's office, since she was the head Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>All in all, I enjoyed my first week, but I definitely did not enjoy the weekend.<p>

I had a ton of homework to complete, a Transfiguration essay, Potions research, and Charms practice. So, for the first time, I went to the library.

When I got there, most every seat was taken. Most of the people in the library were already stressed looking seventh years, a few Slytherins who I thought were in my grade, and Marley in the corner. I walked over to her.

"What're you working on?" I whispered.  
>"The research for Potions. This seems to be the best section to find it."<p>

"'Kay. Can I join you?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>We didn't talk much, it being a library and all, except for the occasional whispering when one of us found something important. Once we had finished both the Transfiguration and Potions assignments, we decided to head back to the common room to work on our Charms.<p>

We were on the grand staircase when we heard the footsteps behind us. It was three of the Slytherin girls from the library. Both of us just kept walking up the stairs until we had to turn into a corridor to reach the common room. The Slytherins turned, too.

Leading them was a big girl with light blond hair, and a look that plainly said "I'm better than you" on her face. Once we were a little ways into the hallway she called out.

"So, where are you girls going? The hospital wing's the other way, if you wanted something to fix those faces. And you," she said pointing at Marley, "What's up with your robes? Were they your parents' or something?"

Marley blushed and looked down at the at her black robes, that were faded in some places, and had a patch on the side.

"Ignore her," I whispered, silently screaming my head off at the idiot girl in front of us.

"What're your names then? Wait, I know yours, you're that Potter freak who didn't get sorted into her family house."

I looked back at her, irritated. "And you're that Malfoy girl, the daughter of two generations of Death Eaters."

"Yes, yes I am," she said pompously. "And they weren't Death Eaters. Don't say that to my brother, Scorpius, or he'll hurt you. Just so you know. "

"Yes they were!" piped up Marley, glaring, brushing her smooth black hair out of her dark green eyes. "I saw your father's Dark Mark when I was getting on the train, and everyone knows about your grandfather."

Little Miss Malfoy looked at us coldly. "My name is Felicity, and I-"

A voice came out from behind a tapestry. "And you're an evil little cow."

We all wheeled around to see Brooke marching out from a secret passageway behind the tapestry.

"And I think you'd better leave, or I might just curse you."

Little Miss Malfoy stared at Brooke, surprised, and then a look of recognition flooded her irksome little face.

She turned promptly and stomped away, followed by two mean looking twin girls.

I turned look at Brooke, who was looking hatefully at the retreating girls with her violet eyes.

"You two knew each other, didn't you."

"Yep. I'll tell you at the common room."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it ironic how felicity means joy and happiness? Ha. Anyway, review! By the way, since Crabbe died, the two other mean girls are Goyle's twin daughters. <strong>


	4. Mr Fluffers

**This is just a short chapter to explain things in between events –please read and review!**

Sometimes people deserve to have revenge taken upon them.

I followed Brooke back to the common room alone, because Marley said she had to go talk to Prof. Flitwick. We rounded a few corners, with me constantly looking over my shoulder for Felicity.

Once we got to the common room, we sank into blue armchairs opposite each other, and Brooke began to speak.

"I met Felicity four years ago, at a family reunion. We aren't closely related, it's just that all pure bloods are related. During the reunion, she managed to set fire to my bed, push me off a balcony, and rip apart my stuffed unicorn Mr. Fluffers."

I sniggered.

"Needless to say, we didn't get off to a great start. What really annoys me is the fact that she did it all for no reason. Three months later, the whole family came to a baby shower for some aunt. Felicity naturally came, since her immediate family is trying to get on everyone's good side since You-Know-Who. When all the kids were playing outside, I saw her bullying some younger Weasley cousins, and stepped in to defend them. Apparently, her parents must have thought it smart to but her wand way too early, and she put me in the hospital for three days. Another thing that really bothers me is that we've never actually talked, not that I particularly want to. It's just that, I'd like her to have an actual reason for treating me like this, but it seems like she's just an arrogant, bullying little cow."

It wasn't really hard for me to believe.

"From what my father has said about the Malfoy family, it doesn't really surprise me. Her father, Draco, must have brought her up like this. It isn't really that shocking."

She looked at me, irritated. "I know what their family's like, but she seems to really enjoy herself while she-"

"-just like her father-"

"-he's not that bad!" we argued back and forth.

I stared. "Not that bad? From what I heard, back at Hogwarts, I've heard he was a complete slime ball."

Brooke shook her head for a minute, lost in thought. "I thought so too, until I talked to him a few times. He apologized for what his daughter had done, and was always polite at the family-"

"But you said it yourself, he needs to make a good outward appearance, so his family will be accepted."

We both looked around. No one was in the common room except ourselves, so we could talk all we wanted, but we didn't really _want _pursue the subject.

I looked Brooke straight in the eye, and said, "If that family is trying to make amends, Little Miss Malfoy is definitely not helping. All _I_ know, is that we should avoid her like the plague."

Brooke grinned back at me. "And _I_ think we should get payback. Meet me tonight in the common room, two a.m."

I groaned, but nodded. Felicity did deserve it after all…

**Hehe. I will have some fun with this next chapter….thanks to all that reviewed, faved, and put on alerts! Let all you readers out there use these nice people as role models, and review yourselves!**


	5. Up the Staircase

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been focusing on my other fic and doing a lot of reading. I was also kind of stuck. So, don't be mad, and please enjoy! (Review, review, review, review…)**

Sometimes everything works out perfectly.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I couldn't believe Brooke had talked me into this. I mean, we were crouched down in the dungeons, holding a long black cloak and a pair of false teeth, some ketchup, and about thirty oreos.

"Of course, I mean, think about what she's done! I heard that she's so afraid of vampires, and I can't wait to see the look on her face." Brooke's face was alight with mischief.

"Yes, but how do we get in to their common room? And what are the oreos for?"

"Simple. Pearl told me that her brother, Rob comes down every night at three to practice quidditch. All we need to do is slip into the common room after he's gone." She stealthily avoided my second question.

And she was right, of course. About three minutes of silence later, none other than Rob Zabini crept out of what had once been a wall, but was now a small doorway.

The girls slipped in as he snuck around the corner.

The door slid back into place with a faint "_thunk_."

Brooke snuck along ahead of me, until we came to a stone spiral staircase. Creeping up it, she was careful to make sure that we didn't lose anything.

Soon we reached a door marked "First Year Girls". We crept inside.

There were four beds, and Felicity's was right in the middle. Silver and green curtains were everywhere. Perfect. Brooke and I set to work.

At one point, a girl with short black hair woke up and started to say something, but Brooke easily silenced her by whacking her over the head with a water pitcher.

This was going to be great!

* * *

><p>I couldn't fall asleep later, I mean, who could? Why couldn't breakfast come faster...<p>

**Yes, well, I felt like cutting it off there. Review if you liked it, you didn't, just review! Please! It means a lot more than you think!**


	6. Laughing at Little Miss Malfoy

**Aiieee! Sorry it took so long, I feel all shamed. Have been swamped with work, but I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates; I'll try to make it long. I have no idea where this is going, so the story shall just flow out as I type with no planning at all. Brace yourself.**

Sometimes Slytherins can be really gullible, especially when it comes to vampires.

I was crouched in the corner of the Slytherin girls' dorm at 8:21am, under the invisibility cloak that I had stolen out of James's trunk. This was going to be interesting…

Brooke was still kneeling by Felicity's bed, as she had been for hours, surrounded by shredded curtains. My favorite part of this whole prank though, was the oreos. The whole left side of Felicity's body had oreos stuck on.

Brooke had done this with a brilliant sticking charm, and a spell that I had never heard of that made half of Felicity numb, so she didn't feel the cookies attaching themselves to her arms.

I perked up as she began to stir – I just had to hear the shriek.

It came loud and clear.

All the Slytherin girls started awake, as I tried desperately to stifle my giggles. On cue, Brooke stood up in her long cloak and hood. She flashed her fake teeth at Felicity as the screams continued.

In-between screams, Little Miss Malfoy was able to manage, "You-you should be m-mel-melting in the sunlight!"

Vampire Brooke grinned. "You shouldn't believe everything you read in books, little girl," she said in a heavy accent.

All the Slytherins lost it, jumping out of their beds, they bounded down the stairs. They left just in time, too, because I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Apparently neither could Brooke. Both of us collapsed laughing. "I can't believe they fell for that!" I exclaimed between giggles. "Honestly, neither can I, and I don't think she's even noticed the cookies yet!"

We both slipped under the invisibility cloak and crept back out of the Slytherin common room, and to be safe, kept it on until we were out of the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Kate and Cynthia burst out laughing when we told them what happened. The others didn't believe us, except Pearl, who scolded us for sneaking out.<p>

We scolded her for having Slytherin heritage, which shut her up for the time being.

We all wandered into breakfast at 11:45, and to our dismay found that lunch had been served. Cynthia immediately began a rant on how she, "Absolutely, positively need my morning eggs and bacon!"

This was almost as entertaining as when the Slytherins girls, including Felicity, staggered in, looked around frightened, and finally sat at the very end of the table, away from everyone else.

One of them was shivering in shock.

I giggled.

**I tried to make it long, I failed.**

**Summer's almost here and I'll be much more active then.**

**Reviewwwwwwwww!**


	7. No News is Good News

**Aarg, again, sorry it took so long to update. This is just a filler chapter, but please enjoy anyway!**

Sometimes, no news is really is good news.

Owls burst into the Great Hall, delivering the usual notes, letters, and packages. A large tawny owl swooped down toward Brooke, who looked at it cautiously. Then she groaned.

"Ugh, I recognize him; this is Lysander's owl, Treacle."

I stared at her. "Lysander?"

"My brother," she replied simply. "I don't even want to know what's inside this package."

She then picked up the poor owl, and stumbled over to her brothers with the thrashing animal.

Another owl, small and black with piercing eyes, landed in front of Destructra, who quickly grabbed the tattered piece of parchment that the owl was clutching. She read it quickly and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate, who was busily buttering up some toast.

"Need to go visit my mum in prison. Again. For the longest time they wouldn't even allow visitors, since mum is high security."

I stared. "Who is your mum? What's her name?"

Destructra quickly muttered something about schoolbooks and scooted out of the hall, her long, curly brown hair cascading behind her, with a small green streak in the back that I had never noticed before.

I turned to Kate to discuss Destructra's sudden departure, but saw her staring blindly down at the contents of her own package in shock.

"Whas interm?" asked Marley, with her mouth stuffed full of sausage.

"Present from my dad. It's just some new quills, but there's a note attached saying that I'll need to stay with someone during the winter holidays, since my mum's in the hospital and he's going to be staying in Greenland for work for another two years."

She then got up slowly, and wandered slowly back out of the Hall, just like Destructra.

Honestly, I was happy that Mum and Dad hadn't sent me anything.

**That was really a setup for further chapters, which I'll probably have up soon.**

**Review pleeeeasy please please pleaz please!**


	8. Save Me LucyLulu!

**OMIGOSH! What has it been, a month, two months? Woooooow. I'm now a bad person, anyway, thanks to CissaSnapeBlackrose for helping me find inspiration for this chapter, and helping me write it. By the way, this chapter centers on Destructra instead of Lily Luna, and is told in third person instead of first.**

**Enjoy!**

Sometimes Lucius Malfoy can be helpful, especially when there are dementors involved.

A group of six people disapparated from in front of the gate that stood at the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.

A group of six people appeared at the base of Azkaban, entered the prison, and began walking through the corridors towards their destination.

Destructra turned toward Lucius. "So, why are Cissa, Draco, Scorpious, and Astoria all here? Not to mention you!"

He groaned. "Darling Narcissa," he grinned sheepishly, but it was overly obvious that he was extremely pissed at his wife, "told me to take you here, seeing as your mum seems more sane than usual."

Narcissa cut in, "Yes, and it's about time, and the Azkaban guards have been sending reports that Bella seems more aware every day, and is asking for you.."

Destructra nodded. Bellatrix LeStrange, her dear old mother, had lost almost everything the day that the Dark Lord was defeated. Lily's father had oh-so-famously caused her father's, yes her _father's, _own curse to rebound back upon himself. Dumbledore had had Harry destroy all of the Horcruxes that anyone new about, but it seemed there was one more. He was now locked up in Azkaban as well, but no one other than the guards quite knew how he was holding up, on a separate island from the other prisoners, with half the guards around that one small chamber. He was constantly stupefied to avoid trouble.

He hadn't always been there. He had gone on the run after being almost destroyed yet again by the famous Harry Potter, and impregnated Bellatrix, and no one really cared, seeing as Rodulphus had been killed. Then they had both been captured, and Bella sent to Azkaban, still pregnant.

As soon as she gave birth, the ministry had seized the baby, only letting Bellatrix name her Destructra Black Riddle. From that moment on, little Destructra had a terrible fear dementors, cold, and uptight ministry men in horrible suits and robes.

She hated going to visit her mum, not because of her mum, but because of the dementors.

"So, Lulu, you forced her to go, seeing as it was her idea?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"I _grew up _with you, Lucy, seeing as I grew up at the manor, and I know you quite well."

Draco grinned down at her. "So, you caught on to the nickname I gave him?"

"Oh, yes, good job on that by the way."

Scorpious continued to walk ahead of them, humming to himself.

Astoria, Draco's wife, followed Destructra's gaze at Scorpy.

"Such a fine, huuuuuuuh, boy, don't you think, huuuuuuuh, darling? Hmmmmmmmmm…?"

Astoria had the very annoying habit of breathing out loudly, pointedly, and repeatedly in the middle of her sentences.

"Erm, of course…"

The group continued walking through the long hallways, the dementors' chill boring into them.

Destructra lost it.

"SAVE ME LUCY-LULU! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone turned to see Destructra clinging to Luci's leg, screaming.

"What's wrong with you, girl? I hate dementors, too, but do you always have to do this? What's so bad!"

"MY BIRTH!"

The group stared. Destructra had been born around dementors, so she had always been incredibly uncomfortable around them, but this was a new high.

Lucius picked her up awkwardly, and Narcissa laid a fur coat delicately over squirming child as they approached her mother's cell.

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! This was fun to write, even if it's different than usual. I hope you still liked it though, review!**


	9. A Menacing Ball of Fur and Silks

**Okay, I'm still not dead! I'm updating! Finally! (I'm really pitiful, aren't I.) **

**I have random news!**

**I'm doing a My Immortal commentary with CissaSnapeBlackrose, so go check that out.**

**My Immortal has been credited with the title "Worst Fanfic Ever Written" and it truly and sincerely will rape your brain cells.**

**So, on to the chapter, which is back in Lily's point of view, and is the set same day as Destructra's chapter. I may be doing some more chapters in Dessie's point of view, just so you know. And yes, I shall be calling Destructra "Dessie" a lot from now on. Actually, I just decided something. Half way down, at that little line down there on the page…*points*, I'm going to switch to what's going on with Dessie. Ya.**

Sometimes the only way to match volume is with pure volume.

Kate kicked the ball, and I dived for it. I missed, again, and ended up face down in a thorny bush.

"C'mon guys, this is soccer," said Kate in exasperation, "I know this is your first time playing, but you can't use your hands!"

Cynthia grimaced. "Why do we have to play this stupid muggle sport? It's the weekend, we should be doing something fun!"

I sat down at the foot of a large weeping willow tree. Those two argued so much that it would probably be midnight by the time they stopped.

It was lunchtime, and Dessie had been gone for a few hours.

"I wonder how Dessie's doing!" I yelled, trying to get the others' attention, hoping that Cynthia and Kate would shut up.

No dice.

They continued to yell until I jumped in between them and screamed, "IWONDERHOWDESSIE'SDOINGGGGG!"

That shut 'em up.

* * *

><p>Lucius lay down the quivering bundle of cloth that was Destructra Black Riddle, the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange. What a menacing ball of furs and silks she was.<p>

Her mother looked down eagerly at her child, and then she grimaced.

"Lucius! What have you done to her!"

"Nothing Bella, she gets like this whenever she's around these cursed dementors, and the only things she'll yell are "MY BIRTH!", "MINISTRY WIZARDS!", and "HORRIBLE SUITS!" He peered through the bars of her cell in annoyance.

Bellatrix LeStrange groaned. "Cissy, dear, would you mind untangling my daughter from that lovely coat of yours? I need to tell her about her mission."

Narcissa paled, if it was possible with her complexion. "You mean to go through with it then?"

"The Dark Lord said it must be done!"

"Yes," said Narcissa, trying to keep her voice steady, "But that was before he was imprisoned and permanently stupefied. He's powerless now."

This was the wrong thing to say to someone like Bellatrix LeStrange. It was like a howler had gone off inside of the little cell.

"HE IS NOT POWERLESS! HE IS THE DARK LORD! HE WILL FOREVER BE POWERFUL AND DOMINANT AND THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING RACE!"

Narcissa stared at her sister through the bars that casted dark shadows across her once beautiful face. She remembered her sister before Azkaban, and sighed.

"He used to be, yes, but now he is nothing but a lost cause."

Dessie squirmed slightly as Narcissa lifted up the coat, showing the girl to her imprisoned mother.

**Well, I updated!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I was getting My Immortal started up.**

**Comment!**

**Please!**

**Seriously!**

**If I start to lose any more interest in this story I won't update at all, and I like where it is going, so pleeeeeeeeaseeee commeeeeent!**

**Oh, and read the commentary, it will be updating about once a week, maybe more, maybe less.**

**I want at least five more comments. But I'll settle for three because I'm pathetic.**


	10. Horcr?

**I'm Sirius, review, it makes meh happy! I know people are reading this (Yay for the traffic page), so review!**

**Part of some chapters coming up are going to be Brooke's point of view, third person-ish. **

I headed down to the Great Hall with my friends, minus Destructra, for breakfast. Dessie was exhausted from her trip and was shivering violently in her sleep, so we let her be.

I was walking slightly behind the others, so Brooke fell into step beside me.

"What's up?" she asked, sensing my aura of unease.

"It's Dessie, I'm worried about her. When she got back last night, she had to be escorted up here by Narcissa Malfoy-"

"Felicity's grandmum," Brooke put in with a scowl.

"Yes, exactly. Why would _she_ bring Dessie up, of all people.

"_GRANDMUM."_

" It doesn't make sense. And did you notice what she was holding?"

"No, I don't watch my friends when they sleep."

I stuck my tongue out at Brooke. "I wasn't _watching_ her, I _noticed_ that her hand was holding a balled up sheet of paper really tight."

"You noticed _because_ you were watching her-"

"Not the point!" I had yelled so loudly that even the practically deaf Pearl heard me. They all turned around and stared as we stood outside the door that separated us from breakfast.

I grumbled and pushed past them, into the hall.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Dessie until lunchtime. She was early, mushing her spoon around in some pea soup, and she didn't notice me until I walked up. When she saw me, she hurriedly stuffed a paper that was lying on the table into her pocket, and glanced quickly over at the Slytherin table.<p>

"Dessie, not to pry or anything, but what's a Horcr?"  
>"A-a-a, wh…what?"<p>

"I say the letters "horcr" on our paper, and my name. I just wondered –"

"Nothing!" she said loudly and continued, "I have to get to, uh, charms, seeya, Lily!"

I stared after her as she ran out of the hall, and vowed that I would find out what was bothering her, and why my name was in front of those particularly familiar letters on Dessie's paper. "Lily" ...something... "Horcr." Why couldn't I have seen more?

* * *

><p>That night, when everyone else was asleep, I crept over to Dessie's bed. To my shock and surprise, it was empty. Brooke stirred in the corner of my eye, and I spun around as she sat up.<p>

"Wasudoin', Lils?"

"Erm, nothing. Have you, uhm, seen Dessie tonight?"

Brooke rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "I think I saw her in the common room when I came up. Why do you ask?"

I contemplated whether to tell her the truth of what I suspected, and then shook my head. "I'm just worried about her. Do you want to come with me to find her?"

Brooke's eyes lit up. She was always willing to break the rules. "Sure!"

I grinned, but when we walked downstairs, no one was there.

"Just a minute, Brooke," I said, and ran upstairs. I walked over to my bed, thankful that no one else had woken up, and pulled a silvery, sleek fabric that shimmered slightly in the moonlight out of my trunk. No one would see us tonight.

**It's the invisibility cloak if you couldn't figure that out. Just so you know, I am aware that I said soccer instead of football on accident in the other chapter, but look, I'm just an ignorant American from the south, so all y'all had best deal with it, ya hear? :) **


	11. A Letter To Hannah

**I'm officially a terrible person. Two months…urgh. I can explain! I've been meaning to put this up for the past couple of weeks, but just as I got to it, my laptop broke and was sent to repairs for three weeks. Also, I had a ton of schoolwork and…well, general laziness. Anyway, on to the story. **

Sometimes things are not as they seem.

Brooke and I hunched under my father's invisibility cloak. Dad had given it to James when he started school, but I had snuck it out of his trunk before we got on the train this year. Unfortunately, the infamous Marauders Map was still in my brothers clutches…for now.

Finding someone in a huge castle at night without any clues as to where they could be is very near impossible. Add a bunch of teachers, prefects, and ghosts patrolling the halls, and things get even worse. It was simple luck that brought us to Dessie that night.

She was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom, and she didn't seem to be trying to stay hidden at all. She shuffled through papers noisily, whimpering now and then. The door to Professor Abbot's office was open in the corner. Brooke and I had seen her on patrol, so Destructra was safe for now.

As soon as Brooke saw Dessie, she made to pull off the invisibility cloak. I grabbed her hand and shook my head. I wanted to see what Dessie was looking at.

We crept over behind our whimpering friend, and peered at the paper she was currently shaking her head at. It read:

_Dear Hannah, _

_I believe that everyone, even you, are aware of these facts, but I feel as though you should be reminded. As you know, on the night that Harry defeated Tom Riddle, the body was stored in a side chamber of the Great Hall. We were all later informed by the Ministry that the body had been removed and disposed of. They told us that it had been destroyed and that Riddle would never return._

_They lied._

_The body was not disposed of. It was either taken to Azkaban, still living, or he was captured after being on the run for a while. It is constantly Stupified so as to avoid any trouble. Also joining him in Azkaban is Bellatrix LeStrange, also believed dead. The Ministry was afraid that the Wizarding World would still be panicked if it knew both of these very dangerous individuals still lived. Of course, when we first found out about this, we hoped that it was luck that the Dark Lord had not been killed. However, we now have reason to believe that is not true. Harry Potter himself has agreed that this is truly worrying, and that action to find the truth must be taken immediately. We believe that another Horcrux still exists._

_The Order of the Phoenix is regrouping and preparing for the worst. You, Hannah Abbot, should join us. If you choose to heed these words, I ask you to do something you might not want to do. _

_Destructra Riddle, as all of the Hogwarts staff knows, is the daughter of the previously believed late Tom Riddle and Bellatrix LeStrange. We have reason to believe she knows of the Horcrux and its location. She and her family have known that Bellatrix and Tom still lived because they were "family" and the ministry thought it was fitting for them to be able to visit. This was a mistake. The Order wishes you to bring us Miss Riddle for questioning and possible containment. If you would do this, we would be most grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Ted Lupin._


End file.
